Heroes Among Us
by WanderingAngel
Summary: Crossover with Heroes. Suresh and Sylar arrive in Miami to track down a name from The List. At the same time, a brutal murder at an art gallery soon leads Horatio & Co. into a battle to save the world.


**Heroes Among Us**

A CSI: Miami/Heroes Crossover

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody

Summary: Suresh and Sylar arrive in Miami to track down a name from The List. At the same time, a brutal murder at an art gallery soon leads Horatio & Co. into a battle to save the world.

Author's note: Sometime during Season 5 for CSI: Miami. Mid season one Heroes, slightly AU for both CSI: Miami & Heroes. For now, the Heroes characters I plan to use are Suresh and Sylar, Matt/Audrey, and Simone Deveaux/Isaac Mendez. I would like to somehow integrate the Petrellis and Claire/Bennett/Haitain into this story as well, if I can find a way to make it work. A Bennett/Horatio face-off would be interesting. We'll see how it goes.

"Have you ever been to Miami before Dr. Suresh?" Sylar (in the guise of Zane Taylor) asked. They were currently on Interstate 95, just hitting the outskirts of Miami. They had come to Miami because, according to the geneticist, there was someone on The List who supposedly has an ability and Suresh wanted to document it and warn them of the danger. Of course if wouldn't do them a bit of good at all, being that as soon as they located the individual, Sylar would just return later and kill them and take their ability for himself. The good Doctor still was completely clueless as to his true identity. He had no idea that he was in fact riding in a car with the very man who had murdered his father, Dr. Chandra Suresh.

"I can't say that I have actually," Mohinder replied, "Although my father once taught a course for a semester at the University here. How about you Zane; You ever come to Miami yourself?"

Sylar shook his head. "Not recently. When I was a kid, my parents took me to Disney World a few times, and then we would come down here to visit relatives for a couple of days before flying back home." All of that were lies of course, but Mohinder didn't need to know that. "Anyway, what do we know about this person we are going to see?"

"All I know is that her name is Rebecca Carter and her address is in a neighborhood of Miami called Doral" Suresh replied.

After finding a hotel and checking in, they left to go visit with Ms. Carter. They quickly found her address and Suresh pulled up in front of a modest-sized ranch-style home done in orange and pink colors. They got out and examined their surroundings. The roof had a distinct Hispanic style of architecture. A few small trees were scattered sporadically throughout the yard. A loud roar suddenly exploded above their heads. Both Sylar and Suresh looked up to see a 747 flying at what must have been only a couple of thousand feet above the ground, its landing gear down as it made its approach to Miami International Airport, only a few miles due east.

Sylar remarked as they walked up to the door, "It amazes me how people can live here and not go crazy from hearing jet engines screaming over your house every 30 seconds. If I lived here I would most likely develop some degree of insanity."

"I know what you mean," Suresh replied. "However, I also believe that some people are able to simply tune it out altogether."

They got to the front door and rang the bell, but there was no answer. There was no car in the driveway, but nevertheless they tried the bell again. This time a neighbor taking out the trash noticed them.

"If you're looking for Rebecca Carter, she's not home," the neighbor, a male who looked like he was in his 40s, called out.

"Do you know where she might be then?" asked Suresh.

"You could probably catch her at the new Deveaux art gallery down in South Beach. I know she has been putting in a lot of hours to get ready for a big event helping out an old friend of hers. A painter from New York is in town. I think his name is Isaac Mendez."

Suresh frowned; the name was ringing a bell. It sounded quite familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Well, thank you for your time all the same," he replied. The neighbor nodded and walked back inside his home.

By the time they found the gallery, it was almost closing time. Nevertheless they went in and found Rebecca Carter talking with an African American woman with long curly hair.

"Rebecca Carter?"

"Yes, can I help you?" she replied.

"I believe you can Ms. Carter," replied Suresh. "My name is Dr. Mohinder Suresh. I'm a geneticist." He nodded at Sylar. "And this is Mr. Zane Taylor. Is there somewhere private where we can talk?"


End file.
